Broken Embraces III: Hearts and Souls
by Guardiansaint002
Summary: A war is on coming for the Pridelands. Can the new and older generation of Pridelanders defend their home, while handling matters of the heart within their own midst? Or will one of their own turn to the darkness?


**Welcome back to book three. Where we will be going through Kopa's rule and his cub's rule. So without further ado, here's chapter one, enjoy!**

Queen Kiara was a wreck, reason why she was pacing outside the cave. The young queen haven't been feeling feel lately and she don't know what it is.

"Haven't queen jitters?"

The light golden lioness turned to see her mother in-law.

"Nala...what..."

"Please, I'm not here to harm...to help."

Kiara sighed and took deep breathes.

Nala smiled lightly as she took a step forward. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Kiara sighed deeply, "I haven't been feeling well lately. My stomach has been hurting and I been throwing up."

Nala smirked, "I think I know what's wrong. But have you seen Rafiki?"

Kiara shook her head, "No, why? Could it be that serious?"

"What could be that serious?"

Nala and Kiara looked and seen Kula exiting the cave.

"Kiara was just telling me...that she wasn't feeling well. I suggested her to see Rafiki since it could be she's pregnant."

Kiara coughed, "Pregnant?"

Kula looked at her daughter and nodded.

"Well let's go to Rafiki!"

"All of us?" Nala asked with a hopeful look in her greenish eyes.

Kiara stopped and turned to the tawny peach lioness. "Yes all of us."

Nala smiled warmly at the queen. She wants her to be apart of this special moment even when she tried to kill her. Nala got up and followed the queen and Kula to Rafiki. As luck would have it, the old mandrill was under his tree talking to a young cheetah and a young adult dark purple hornbill, who was perched on the cheetah's shoulder.

"Rafiki!" The queen called.

Rafiki smiled, "Ah perfect timing my queen. I would like you to meet Duma, he's going to fill my place."

As Rafiki is getting older and soon would retire, the mandrill has someone to pass his lessons to. As for Duma, he's light golden with black spots and brown eyes.

"And this bright bird is Ezra, he's filling in Zazu's place."

A few months after Kopa and Kiara took the throne, old Zazu died from old age.

Rafiki turned his gaze to the queen with a smile. "Now what can I do for you?"

Kiara sighed, "I have a feeling I might be pregnant."

"Well lie down and I will see," the greyish mandrill instructed.

Kiara laid down and Rafiki went to work. Moving his limber paws over the queen's stomach. Soon he stopped when he felt a lump.

"Congratulations my dear. You are with cub."

Kiara beamed as she hugged the primate. "I got to go tell Kopa!"

With that the light gold queen raced through the savannah.

**...**

Kiara arrived back at priderock and found Kopa chatting with his father, Simba. "Kopa hi," Kiara said panting for breath.

"Hello yourself," Kopa said with a smile. After giving his Queen a nuzzle the tawny King asked, "What's got you so out of breath?"

"I just ran all the way from Rafiki's tree," Kiara explained.

"Oh?" Kopa said arching an eyebrow. "So you finally took my suggestion eh? So what did Rafiki say was wrong with you?"

"Maybe I should leave you two alone," Simba said.

"No Simba please stay," Kiara said. "I want you to hear this as well."

"Are you sure?" Simba asked. The golden lion knew the look in Kiara's eyes. It was the same look Nala had when she was pregnant with Kopa and Janelle as well as his daughter-in-law's own mother.

"I'm sure," Kiara said with a smile. Then the light gold Queen looked over at her tawny mate and said, "Kopa there's going to be an addition to our family."

"There is?" Kopa asked. Kiara nodded and Kopa's orange eyes got wide as he realized what Kiara was saying. "You mean you're pregnant?"

"Yes Kopa," Kiara said barely able to contain herself. "I'm pregnant. Isn't this great?! We're going to have a cub!" Kopa just stared at his mate silently. After a couple of minutes Kiara said, "Kopa say something. You're worrying me. You are happy about this aren't you?"

"Happy?" Kopa whispered. "Ki' I'm more than happy. I'm thrilled! This is wonderful news! The lioness I love is having my cub! I am the happiest lion in the world!" With that Kopa pulled Kiara close to him and nuzzled her and licked her face. "I love you so much Ki'," Kopa whispered.

"I love you too Kop'," Kiara whispered.

"I am so happy for you two," Simba said after a couple of minutes. "This is a very happy time. A new generation is about to be born. You two should tell the others."

"You're right dad," Kopa said. "Come on Kiara let's go tell the pride the good news."

With that the King and Queen went to inform the Pride of the upcoming Royal birth.


End file.
